The subject matter herein relates generally to a socket for interconnecting two electronic components.
Sockets are used to interconnect two electronic components, such as an integrated circuit (IC) component and a printed circuit board (PCB). Typically, the sockets include an array of contacts held by an insulative socket body. Some known sockets have cantilever beam designs for the contacts. Known sockets provide little or no electrical shielding between contacts. The electrical performance of the socket is affected by the lack of shielding of the contacts.
A need remains for a socket having improved electrical performance.